


Question Answered

by LucyS Malfoy (Willibald)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/LucyS%20Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to the GS100 LJ community</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question Answered

"Well, tell all." Ginny demanded of her friend as she entered their apartment.

Hermione blushed, "There's nothing to tell."

"Go on..."

She sat on the edge of her bed, "No."

The redhead pounced on her roommate and began to tickle. "Tell me."

Hermione collapsed in a fit of giggles as the younger girl assaulted her midriff, pinning her to the bed. "Now tell."

She threw off her attacker and began her own tickling. "Never."

"Well, did you find out what's worn under Death Eater robes?"

Hermione paused, a smug look on her face, "Nothing, it's all in perfect working order."


End file.
